Sushi of love
by Timira
Summary: I-Pin, 15 ans, est coincée dans le passé à cause d'un déreglement du bazooka des 10 ans. Pour passer le temps, elle va travailler au restaurant des Yamamoto. Qui a dit que les sushis ne rapprochaient pas ? Titre pourri, fic pas mieux T T


Bonjour à tous ! =D Après une looongue absence, me voilà de retour mais cette fois-çi, du coté de Reborn ! C'est la deuxième fois que j'écris sur du Reborn (ne révez pas, vous ne verrez jamais le premier écrit, il est confidentiel =p) et j'ai écrit la suite d'une remarque d'une amie. Car cette amie semble aimé que des couples inédits dans Reborn, ainsi ce one-shot est un Yamamoto/I-Pin ! \o/ Pour le titre, me tapez pas, c'est la seule idée que j'ai eu T_T Bon j'arréte mon blablatage et je vous laisse lire. Enjoy !

Les personnages de Reborn ne sont aps à moi (sinon ça ferait longtemps que je serais partie avec Hibari sous le bras)

XxXx

I-Pin était plutôt heureuse. Elle alternait entre les cours au lycée et son travail à mi-temps comme vendeuse de ramens. Elle avait gardé ses contacts dans la Mafia bien qu'elle l'est quitté, et de temps en temps Lambo ou son ancien Maître venaient lui rendre visite. Parfois aussi, elle se retrouvait dans le passé, amenée par le bazooka des 10 ans. Comme aujourd'hui, où elle avait atterri dans la chambre du jeune Vongola de 10 ans dans le passé. Mais aujourd'hui, les 5 minutes sont passés, et I-Pin n'est toujours pas rentrée dans son époque.

- Haaaa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! cria le 10ème Vongola

- Le bazooka semble cassé. Je vais appeller Gianini pour qu'il le répare. Cependant, I-Pin et Lambo vont être coincé dans cette époque jusqu'a la fin des réparations.

- Désolé, I-pin, Lambo, s'excusa Tsuna.  
- C'est pas grave jeune Vongola, répondit Lambo du futur.

- Il n'y a pas de probléme, répondit à son tour I-Pin du futur, Mais j'aimerais travaillé pour vous remboursez le temps que vous m'hébergiez.

- Oh tu n'a pas besoin de le faire ! Et puis où tu travaillerais ?, demanda le Vongola

- Elle n'a qu'a venir chez nous !

XxXx

Yamamoto Takeshi était plutôt heureux. Il alternait entre les cours au collége de Namimori, le boulot au restaurant de son père et le baseball. Il aimait aussi passé son temps-libre à jouer à la Mafia avec ses amis. De temps en temps il y risquait sa vie, mais ça ne rendait le jeu que plus passionant. Aujourd'hui il se rendait chez Tsuna pour s'amuser avec les gamins. Tsuna était un très bon ami, avec un coeur, Yamamoto pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Parfois, Tsuna avait une flamme qui lui apparassait sur la tête et sur les mains. Dans ces moments-là, Yamamoto avait l'impression qu'il pourait suivre Tsuna n'importe où, même à l'autre bout de la Terre. Sur le chemin, il croisa Gokudera qui le salua d'un "Ne me suis pas crétin d'accro au baseball !". Gokudera était assez marrant: il se promenait tout le temps avec des feux d'artifices sur lui et s'énervait toujours pour un rien. Mais c'était quelqu'un de loyal et de fort, on pouvait aussi compter sur lui. Ils arrivérent chez Tsuna et montérent dans sa chambre.

- ... Et puis où tu travaillerais ? demandais Tsuna

- Elle n'a qu'a venir chez nous ! s'exclama Yamamoto qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

- Yamamoto ! Gokudera-kun !

- Bonjour à vous Judaime !, s'inclina Gokudera.

- Yo Tsuna !

- Je pourrais travailler chez vous ? demanda la jeune fille aux tresses noires et aux grands yeux enfantins.

- Bien sûr ! On manque de personel au restaurant, Papa devrait t'accepter avec grand plasir !

- Oh merci beaucoups Yamamoto-san !, fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant  
- Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ? demanda le joueur de baseball

- Crétin ! cria Gokudera

- En fait c'est la I-pin du futur, répondit Tsuna

- Ooooh je vois.

Ils passérent la journée à s'amuser chez Tsuna puis vers la fin de l'après-midi, Yamamoto rentra chez lui avec I-Pin.

XxXx

Après avoir passer la journée chez le jeune Vongola, I-Pin suivit Yamamoto jusque chez lui. Le restaurant des Yamamoto était un restaurant de sushis à l'ambiance familliale très agréable. Ils entrérent dans la salle noire de monde.

- Yo Papa !, interpella Yamamoto

- Oh Takeshi tu tombe bien, il y a vraiment beaucoups de clients !

- Justement, je t'ai amené une amie de Tsuna, elle veut bien travailler chez nous pour quelques jours.

- Je suis I-Pin, enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit I-Pin en s'inclinant.

- Super tu es embauchée ! Takeshi va lui trouver une blouse et venez m'aider.

- Okay Papa !

- Merci monsieur Yamamoto !

I-Pin suivit Yamamoto dans l'arrière boutique. Il lui trouva une tenue de travail et lui donna. Ils se changérent et rejoignirent le père de Yamamoto en salle.

XxXx

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que I-Pin travaillait au restaurant de sushis de la famille Yamamoto. Le patron en était très content, il ne cessait de dire à son fils qu'il avait trouvé une perle ! La jeune fille était travailleuse, volontaire et agréable, que ce soit au niveau du caractére ou du physique. Il est vrai qu'elle était plutot mignonne, se disait Yamamoto. Parfois, entre deux sushis, il la regardait à travers la porte de la cuisine. Elle souriait aux clients, leurs parlait, courait à droite à gauche pour les servir. Elle faisait très pro, rien à voir avec la gamine timide qui courait sans cesse après le petit Lambo.

- Hé Takeshi tu réves ?

- Oups pardon Papa !

Et Takeshi revenait à ses sushis.

XxXx

I-Pin adorait son nouveau travail. C'était presque plus agréable que de livrer des ramens. Elle aimait ce contact avec les clients, qu'elle avait rarement dans son boulot de ramen, sauf avec le vieux Kawashari. Elle aimait aussi, lors de sa pause, regardé Yamamoto préparé des sushis. Il maniait le couteau à la perfection, comme son père. Dans ces moment là, il avait un visage concentré, differend du visage souriant habituel. I-Pin aimait bien ces deux cotés du brun.

- I-Pin j'ai besoin de toi !

- J'arrive monsieur Yamamoto !

Et I-Pin revenait à ses clients.

XxXx

Le soir, I-Pin mangeait avec Yamamoto. Ils avaient 20 minutes avant de reprendre le service, mais c'était toujours 20 minutes très agréable. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du restaurant, de sushis, de ramens, de Tsuna et de leurs amis. Le rire discret et doux de I-Pin se mélangeait à celui enjoué et agréable de Yamamoto. Au début, I-Pin vouvoyait Yamamoto. Puis à force de persuation, elle avait appris à le tutoyer. Une semaine est passé. Yamamoto rentrait plus tôt de son entrainement pour arriver plus tôt au restaurant et se mettre au travail. Il ne s'en rendit compte que le jour où son père lui demanda si son entrainement avait été annulé, tellement il était arrivé vite. Ca faisait une semaine que I-Pin travaillait au restaurant. Ce jours-là, Yamamoto se rendit aussi compte qu'il aimait passé du temps avec la jeune fille, la regarder faire le service et l'entendre rire ou lui sourire. Il aimait aussi rire avec ses amis, mais ça n'était pas pareil. Ce jours-là, Yamamoto se demanda vaguement comment se sentait Tsuna quand il était avec Kyoko....

XxXx

Cela faisait une semaine que I-Pin travaillait au restaurant. Ce jours-là, Yamamoto était arrivé au restaurant très tôt, éssouflé comme si il avait courru pour venir. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait courru pour venir au restaurant.

- Je sais pas trop. Je crois que j'avais envie de te voir, répondit-il simplement avec son sourire chaleureux.

I-Pin s'était sentie bizarre. Un sentiment de joie immense l'avait envahie et ses joues avaient rosies. Ce jours-là, I-pin se rendit compte qu'elle aimait être avec Yamamoto, le regarder faire des sushis et parlé avec lui. Elle aimait aussi parlé avec les clients, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ce jours-là, I-Pin se demanda vaguement comment se sentait Kyoko quand elle était avec Tsuna....

XxXx

Deux semaines étaient passées depusi que I-Pin était coincé dans le futur. Aujourd'hui, Reborn est venu lui annoncer que le bazooka était réparé, son retour dans le futur était prévu pour 20h00. I-pin était contente de rentrer enfin chez elle. Mais elle était aussi triste de quitter le restaurant, le patron, les clients, et surtout Yamamoto. Elle prévint le patron qu'elle devrait bientôt partir. Les clients lui dirent aurevoir et lui souhaitérent bon courage pour la suite. 19h55 était affiché à la pendule. I-Pin venait de ranger sa blouse et avait remis ses vétements normaux. Yamamoto entra dans la cuisine.

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui. Merci pour tous.

- De rien, merci à toi, tu nous as bien aidé.

- Je me suis bien amusée.

- Moi aussi.

Yamamoto rangea la blouse. 19h57. Le temps défilait et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se séparé. Yamamoto pris une grande inspiration et s'avança vers la chinoise.

- I-Pin je...

- Chut, fit-elle en posant un doigt sur les lévres de Yamamoto, Ne rends pas les adieux plus difficile.

Yamamoto baissa un peu les yeux. Puis il pris la main de I-Pin et y déposa un baiser. La jeune fille rougit.19h58. Yamamoto la pris dans ses bras.19h59. Des coulérent de leurs yeux. I-Pin écarta un peu son visage et plongea ses grands yeux noirs dans les chocolats de Yamamoto. Puis lentement, tout doucement, leurs visages se rapprochérent, leurs yeux se fermérent. Leurs lévres se frolérent....Soudain, une explosion retentit et Yamamoto s'écarta vivement. Quand le nuage rose se dissipa, Yamamoto tenait dans ses bras la petite I-Pin, 5 ans, qui avait l'air de se demander où elle avait atteri. Yamamoto sourit puis effaca ses larmes. Il la reverrait. Dans 10 ans. 10 ans ça passait vite, n'est-ce pas ?

XxXx

Lorsque I-Pin rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans sa chambre, dans son époque. 20 minutes avaient passé dans cette époque depuis qu'elle était partie. Son regard se voila et elle laissa ses larmes coulés. Soudain le téléphone sonna. I-Pin prit une inspiration , calma sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas et décrocha:

- Allo ?

- Bonjour I-Pin ! C'est Kyoko.

- Oh Bonjour Kyoko-chan. Qu'est-ce qui t'améne ?

- Demain soir, Tsu-kun organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de Gokudera-kun. Tu viendras ?

I-Pin allait décliner l'offre quand quelque chose la frappa. Qui dit fête de Tsuna, dit fête des Vongola, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui dit fête des Vongola, dit fête avec les Gardiens Vongola, n'est-ce pas ? Et qui dit fête avec les Gardiens Vongola, dit Gardien de la Pluie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Okay je viendrais avec plaisir, répondit la chinoise, Dois-je ammener un cadeau ?

- Non mais tu pourrais amener des ramens pour le buffet ?  
- Bien sûr pas de probléme !

- Super ! Alors à demain !

- A demain.

I-Pin raccrocha. Après tout, même si 10 ans avaient passé, Yamamoto restait Yamamoto, n'est-ce pas ?

Fin

Tadaa ! \o/

Il y aura peut-être une suite mais pour ça il faut m'encourager ^^ Alors, une petite review ? même si c'est pour dire que c'est pas bien, je prend quand même 0

Byyyye les gens o/


End file.
